The invention relates to a device and a method for reducing vibrations of a rotating spindle mounted in at least one front and one rear bearing in a machine tool.
In the case of machine tools, particularly high-frequency milling machines, high accuracies are required. Frequently, these accuracies are affected by the mounting of the spindle, the design, wear, overload etc. of the individual components connected thereto.
In DE 103 44 293 A1, a grinding machine has a machine device that, by means of a suitable measuring device, determines the wobble motion of a workpiece to be machined. The grinding tools are made to track the wobbling workpiece in such a way that the workpiece is machined true to size and in a concentric manner.
EP 1 882 548 A1 discloses a machine tool in which a dynamic spindle adjustment, which allows an adjusting motion to compensate a lateral run-out of the body held by the spindle, is provided on the spindle mounting.
Proceeding from this prior art, it is the object of the invention to propose a device and a method that improves the unwanted vibrations of the rotating spindle in that, in particular, the accuracy of the depth of cut, of the width of cut, of the spindle rotational speed etc. is controlled such that an optimal accuracy of the tool to be machined is achieved.